


Shadow Gets Her Man

by Burgie



Series: SSO Wild West AU [15]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M, Wild West AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Shadow always gets her man. Shadow belongs to shadowlord13.





	Shadow Gets Her Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowlord13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlord13/gifts).



The figure in black had been chasing the figure in red across the desert for some time now, under the blazing hot sun. Both horses were lathered with foam, both riders had sweat rolling down their backs and necks, but neither of them was willing to stop. Perhaps it was this stubbornness that drew them both together, towards each other like iron filings to a magnet.

“You can’t run forever, Darko!” Esmeralda called, taunting the all-too-familiar figure in front of her. Her ‘prey’, for lack of a better word, only urged his dark mount on faster. But Esmeralda’s horse was able to keep up easily. Esmeralda grinned as she lifted her gaze to what lay ahead. There was a dead end, one that she knew well. The group of ne’er-do-wells she hung around with often used this particular place to camp out, where it was sheltered quite well from weather and prying eyes. But Darko, whether out of the sunlight addling his brain or just a sheer lack of knowledge, headed straight for the dead end, perhaps believing it to be a safe space. Esmeralda slowed her horse as she got close to the entrance, knowing that there was no use in running. This passage was rather narrow until it opened out into a space perfect for camping.

“Dammit!” Darko cursed, and Esmeralda rode into the clearing to find him in the middle of it, staring angrily up at the high walls around him. His horse looked exhausted, its head lowered as it panted.

“I told you,” said Esmeralda, looking rather smug as she grabbed the lasso that hung on her saddlehorn. “Surrender, Darko. There’s no escape for you in here.” Darko clenched his jaw as he stared at her, his blue gaze piercing her. But Esmeralda wasn’t frightened of him- far from it, in fact. The sweat gleaming on his face only served to further highlight how sharp his cheekbones were, how perfect his jaw was.

“We’ll see about that,” said Darko. He jammed his heels into his horse’s sides, eliciting a pained whinny from the beast, which reared up and sprang forward. Esmeralda easily turned her horse away, sidestepping the horse but stopping in the entrance of the narrow passage. Darko wheeled his horse around, cantering around the small space, and tried to jump. Esmeralda already had her pistol drawn, though, and shot into the air, just narrowly grazing the horse’s ear. The horse bucked, eventually managing to unseat its rider.

“Thank you,” said Esmeralda, dismounting her horse and allowing the injured horse to flee the small space. She walked towards the crumpled form of Darko, crouching in front of him with the rope in her hands. She smiled down at his annoyed expression. “I always get my man, Darko. It’s time you learned that.”

“Fuck you,” Darko growled, but he couldn’t move, his body clearly still in too much shock and pain, as Esmeralda tied his wrists together. He cried out as Esmeralda pulled him to his feet.

“Now, now, that part is only a rumour,” said Esmeralda. Though, she was very much looking forward to what she would do once she had Darko tied up in her tent. She tried not to let her blush show, though, instead nudging Darko over to her horse. “Get up.”

“And how am I to do that with my hands tied?” asked Darko. Esmeralda rolled her eyes and shoved her pistol into the middle of his back.

“Would you like to give me a boost?” asked Esmeralda. Muttering dark threats, Darko managed to hook his arms over the saddle and thus pulled himself up, though Esmeralda had to help settle him behind the saddle before she could mount her horse.

“You nearly kicked me in the head!” said Darko. Esmeralda sighed.

“No, I didn’t,” said Esmeralda. “Actually, I don’t trust you behind me like that. Put your arms around me. That way, you won’t fall off. Whether accidentally or on purpose.”

“My plan has been foiled,” said Darko. He seemed a little too eager to bring his arms down over Esmeralda, settling them around her waist. It brought him closer to her, though, and Esmeralda was very aware of his chest pressed up against her back. He could probably hear her heart pounding, but oh well.

“I hope you’re situated comfortably,” said Esmeralda. “Because I intend to ride until sundown.”

“I am as comfortable as a prisoner can hope to be,” said Darko. Esmeralda detected a hint of something else in his voice, something dark and delicious. It made her glad that Darko couldn’t see her cheeks anymore.

With her man tied to her, Esmeralda once more set off across the desert, this time at more of a trot. Her horse was too tired to do more.

“Don’t worry, we’ll stop at a stream soon,” said Esmeralda, petting her horse’s neck. Her horse snorted, as if to say how much he was looking forward to the rest.

For the most part, they rode in silence, Darko probably sulking about his current predicament while Esmeralda was thinking of how she’d set up her camp in order to accommodate her prisoner. At least she’d only have one horse to look after, though she hoped that Darko’s horse had found somewhere safe to rest and recover from the rough ride. Her horse, she knew, would need a good, long drink, some oats that she’d stolen from a ranch some weeks back, and a nice spot to rest. She could use that herself, only a hot meal instead of the oats. But first, she had to find somewhere where her prisoner couldn’t easily make an escape. Somewhere secluded, but with a water source nearby so that she could bathe.

About halfway into the ride, though, Esmeralda discovered that Darko hadn’t been sulking. Where his hands had been resting on her stomach, now, his fingers suddenly dipped down, trying to get beneath the belt that she wore. Esmeralda stiffened, unsure whether to be appalled or turned on. But she chose the latter when Darko’s movements against her became more purposeful. Esmeralda tried not to moan, though she did loosen her belt so that Darko could stretch long fingers down to just barely brush her clit. Esmeralda gave a soft moan through closed lips, a small hum of pleasure that had Darko’s breath hitching.

Darko hadn’t been able to help himself, really. The woman in front of him was so stunning, so simply gorgeous, and her smell had been tantalizing from the very moment she’d stood over him. Well, there was that and the fact that he had an undeniable thing for dominant women. In short, Esmeralda was very much attractive to Darko, and Darko very much wanted to have his way with her. But he couldn’t very well do that on horseback, and so he used what little tools he had- namely, his hands, tied so close to her body. He felt almost like a horny teenager, grinding up against her like this, but their bodies were in such close proximity and he was so horny that he just couldn’t help himself.

Though Darko couldn’t do too much with his hands being bound as they were, he could still dig his fingers into the top of Esmeralda’s slit as much as he could while he grinded his hips hard against her, thrusting up against her back. His cock felt constrained by his pants, but there wasn’t much that he could do about that in this situation, and Esmeralda didn’t seem to be about to stop and help him out. That just made his pleasure build even faster.

All too suddenly, Darko reached his climax, his fingers slipping down slightly so that Esmeralda got a little more pleasure. But, just as she rolled her hips back into his, Darko withdrew his fingers, leaving her aching and wanting and furious. Esmeralda’s cheeks burned as she felt Darko shudder behind her, clearly done. He rested his sweaty cheek against her back, and Shadow frowned.

“I hope you’re ready to sit in that for a while,” said Esmeralda, keeping her tone teasing.

“You won’t allow me to bathe once we reach a stream?” asked Darko. Esmeralda shook her head, laughing.

“Not until we stop for the night, you filthy boy,” said Esmeralda. Darko muttered darkly to himself about the mischievous minx, to which Esmeralda only smiled. Served him right for teasing her and getting himself off without having the decency to finish her off as well. No matter how much she wanted his cock in her, especially after the feeling of it, she wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction.

Esmeralda’s resentment only simmered further under the hot desert sun as she continued her slow ride to find a good camping spot. Darko may have to sit with cum in his pants, put having wet panties and an aching pussy was just as frustrating, if not more. She almost wanted to shove his hands down until he pushed her over the edge, demand him to fuck her or eat her out or finger her, but she wanted to punish him first. Though perhaps she could rope two cows with the one lasso…

At last, Esmeralda came upon a likely looking spot on the bank of a river, where a rockslide had blocked off a ravine about a third of the way through. The ground here was mostly hard-packed sand, with a few straggly trees and tufts of grass here and there. Esmeralda dismounted her horse, taking her tent and bedroll out of her saddlebag and quickly setting them up before setting off in search of some firewood.

“Now can I bathe?” asked Darko, looking longingly at the water and scratching at his crotch with his bound wrists. Esmeralda smiled, pulling him down onto the ground. Darko landed with an ‘oof’, glaring up at her.

“Ladies first,” said Esmeralda, leaving him sitting on the ground with a stake holding his tied wrists to the ground. Darko glowered at her, though his glower soon softened when Esmeralda began to strip out of her clothing on her way to the river.

Esmeralda bathed herself rather languidly, knowing that Darko’s eyes were on her bare skin, her breasts, the way that her body moved in the red light of the sunset. By his blush, she could tell that he was already getting turned on again. She was too. And finally, Esmeralda was able to deal with the ache that had been building ever since Darko had let his arousal get the better of him. Though, she couldn’t help but moan as her fingers dragged over soft, wet, sensitive flesh, digging in much the same way that Darko’s had. Only this time, her fingers could travel over her clit, rub it to bring her more pleasure, slip inside her pussy to plunge in and out much the same way that she wanted Darko to do with his fingers, tongue, cock, anything. But her fingers were more than up to the task. They had been on any other occasion. Darko began to look uncomfortable, but it only spurred Esmeralda on more. She badly wanted to go over and grind against him until she came, but that would be too much for her and she might give in and just fuck him. But not yet. He could wait for that luxury.

Esmeralda fell to her knees as she got closer to her climax, her fingers digging in deeper as her moans grew louder. Darko couldn’t tear his eyes away, though he struggled to free his hands. Arching her back, Esmeralda finally achieved the release that she’d been craving all day, shuddering as her pussy clamped around her fingers.

When Esmeralda approached Darko with a wet cloth, smirking, he knew what was coming. She’d dressed in clean clothes, though he’d already seen what was underneath and he loved it. But he winced when Esmeralda pulled his pants down. She tutted.

“You did make quite a mess, didn’t you?” Esmeralda cooed, running the wet cloth over his hard cock. Darko moaned, bucking into her hand.

“Are you impressed?” asked Darko. Esmeralda laughed.

“Guys and their dicks, huh?” said Esmeralda. “Can you imagine if women went around bragging about the size of their pussy?”

“You have breasts,” said Darko.

“Not quite the same thing,” said Esmeralda, continuing to rub his cock in the pretence of cleaning it. Secretly, she was impressed at the length and girth of it. And it only made her want him more. But she had to tease.

Esmeralda was quite thorough with her ‘cleaning’ job, moving the cloth and her hand everywhere to clean up all of the sticky mess. Though Darko soon began adding to it, moaning as Esmeralda began to ‘scrub’ his cock, her hand wrapped around it. Darko imagined what her mouth would feel like, and he was still thinking about it when he came, splattering Esmeralda’s hand, face, and some of her shirt with his load. Esmeralda took her hand away, shaking it while frowning and tutting.

“Look, now you’ve made more mess,” said Esmeralda.

“Sorry,” said Darko. “I guess you’re just too irresistible.” Esmeralda smirked.

“Nice try,” said Esmeralda, tossing the cloth onto his lap after cleaning this most recent mess. “But I’m not letting you go unsupervised until I’m sure I can trust you.”

“Clever,” Darko purred. Esmeralda gave him a heated look. Oh yes, this one was definitely a keeper.


End file.
